This invention relates to an improved carton for display of carded fragile consumer products and more particularly for the point of purchase display of cosmetics and notions such as eyebrow pencils, lipsticks or sunglasses and the like which are mounted on cards.
Some carded products are so fragile that it is necessary for them to be suspended inside the carton away from the carton forming walls. One prior method of suspending a carded product in a carton involves adding folding wings to the card edges to center the card and to keep the product spaced from the front and back panels of the carton. A problem of this method is that it is very difficult to accomplish mechanically on existing carton machines.
Another method of suspending a carded product in a carton away from the carton walls is to place the card diagonally inside the carton between opposite corners. Where point of purchase display of the goods through a window in a front panel of a carton is desired, however, the product is not ideally set for consumer viewing since one side edge of the card is close to the front panel of the carton and the other side edge is close to the back panel of the carton.
Other methods of suspending a fragile carded product for display in a windowed carton would require extensive and complicated machinery modifications which are not warranted, for example, when the product is being produced for the first time for market trial.